Nobumasa Sanada
Warning: Contains blood, graphic violence and murder. Read at your own risk Nobumasa Sanada 'is Nobuyuki and Ina's oldest daughter. She is Motoharu Kikkawa's only disciple, later becoming her adopted daughter. She is the main protagonist of Heroes of Three Houses, the game where she makes her debut, one of the two main protagonists in A Dangerous Reality, one of the main characters in End Game, and is the current leader of the Journey crew. She is also considered as the second leader of the Crossroads crew if Motoharu Kikkawa doesn't show up due to reasons. She officially became the main protagonist of Crossroads after the World of Sekirei arc and is currently the most recurring character of the Crossroads crew, aside from Yukimura Sanada and Motoharu Kikkawa before her temporary retirement. She is also known as Naomi Kusunoki, who is used during her adventures in Dead Rising and Yakuza. Appearance Nobumasa is a young, curvaceous woman with short black and white fringe, black eyes and her outfit consists of a black and blue ninja top with a red scarf, black military pants with boots, and a cloth wrapping around her waist While in the World of RWBY before her return, she pretty much wore similar clothing like Shamir, only that the colors are different (Black, Red and Blue), her shoes are military boots, and she has a gun holster on her right leg. This type of clothing carried through the rest of her adventures, including Atlas. Her post timeskip outfit is similar to her RWBY outfit with a few modifications. Personality Unlike her mentor, Motoharu, who is a happy go lucky girl, Nobumasa is a strict, hard-working and dedicated young woman who values duty over all else, but despite this, she's actually friendly and outspoken. Picking up from Motoharu, Nobumasa has a habit of eating sweet things, such as cookies, lollipops, chocolate and ice cream. However, she does have her moments where she drops everything and wings it, which mostly works given the circumstances. Such as the time where she came up with an horrible idea that not only worked but also managed to trick Team RWBY into thinking She does show some form of hatred to those that upset her in the worst way. If her loved ones or civilans get involved, she would Case in point being Edelgard, who she hates with a passion due to being manipulated, Seiros, who she loathes due to causing Fodlan's current crisis, Miya, Team RWBY and Ange Misurugi, who she hates because she almost killed Nobushige, her sister. She has a crush on Suzaku Vermillion. Something that Motoharu tends to tease. And while she was upset that Suzaku already had a girlfriend, she came to understand why he would decline her confession (Reason: Both of them are from different settings). She vowed to find a way to break the Curse Suzaku has suffered from, even if she risks her own life. That has been diminished when she discovered that she was unable to make him happy regardless of what she does to make him smile. She and Suzaku decided to stay as friends in hopes of making sure Suzaku stays on the right track. Like Motoharu and Deng before her, Nobumasa is a chick magnet. To her own dismay, she often gets love letters from a lot of girls. This was proven to be true during her adventures, which can be ironic considering she is a hopeless romantic. While she doesn't like admitting it, she is concerned for her mentor's safety considering what Nobuyuki told her of her past adventures, especially Hirotsuna's time in RWBY (Haru actually died, to her horror), hinting at a possible love relationship with her mentor. She cares for her sister greatly, to the point of being overprotective. Because of their strained relationship, not to mention that she sometimes hates Nobuyuki and Ina, Nobumasa relies on herself to take care of Nobushige, who is special in a way. During A Dangerous Reality, Nobumasa had to save Nobushige from the zombies due to a mishap in the portal that somehow sent her sister to Fortune City. She also thinks that Nobushige's precious, in a similar fashion to her mentor Motoharu Kikkawa. She is an expert marksman, revolvers being her best weapon to use. Nobumasa has an odd rivalry with her mentor's mother, Lady Myokyu. Both of them would bicker over their loved one's adventures, especially Haru's adventures since the both of them know about Haru's resolve to put her life on the line as a way to make people smile Part 1: Life in the Multiverse The Loss of Trust Nobumasa arrives to stop Suzaku from killing the villagers, him succumbing to his feral state after Haru was killed by Ruby Rose. She would've died if it wasn't for Suzaku regaining his humanity at the last moment. Heroes of Three Houses Prior to the events of the game, Nobumasa would often have visions of Seiros and Nemesis, them facing off against each other. In one vision, she sees Nemesis and Seiros fighting against each other...leading to Seiros being the victor, who stabbed Nemesis to death, repeatedly. The last thing she saw was her cradling the Sword of the Creator before she woke up. Depending on the path she chooses, Nobumasa would still face off against the past Seiros regardless of her choices in the game. Black Eagles * "'Honestly, I wish you would realize what you're doing. But..I suppose there's no turning back now." '- Nobumasa's words to Edelgard before the final battle. Under her mentor's suggestions, Nobumasa joins the Black Eagles sometime after the timeskip. Nobumasa doesn't like Edelgard one bit, but she came to understand why she would use her allies for her own goals. Said goals being: Destroy the Church. During the Holy Tomb, Nobumasa reluctantly agreed to Edelgard's terms and sided with the Black Eagles, derailing Rhea's grand plan. In the final battle, realizing that there is no turning back, Nobumasa had no choice but to allow Edelgard lead the final charge into Fhirdiad, hoping that she would get this done and over with sooner. Blue Lions * '"Sometimes, rage can blind one's judgement. That may happen to you someday" - Nobumasa to Dimitri before she defected. While she was against the idea of joining, Nobumasa is forced to join the Blue Lions, under Dimitri's leadership, who has lost his sanity before she arrived. Unlike other routes, Nobumasa, frustrated with countless losses and Dimitri's emotional issues with Edelgard, who is the Flame Emperor, decided to leave his forces and start her own, having been fed up with Dimitri's outright ignorance and path to rage. Of course, she was pretty much right when Dimitri realized what he really became after the Blue Lions massacred most of Edelgard's soldiers without any remorse at the second to last chapter of the Blue Lions route. He regretfully reveals that he actually missed Nobumasa as a friend and was upset when he unintentionally threw away the only chance of him to redeem himself. With help from Motoharu, she finally convinced Dimitri to move on from the Tragedy and focus on the future. In the Blue Lions good ending, Dimitri, having understood why Nobumasa arrived, decides to allow her stay for a few more days. Golden Deer * "Out of the people I met...you remind me of mentor hehe" - Nobumasa to Claude after defeating Nemesis. Out of the routes, Nobumasa immediately joined Claude upon hearing that he's preparing to prevent any more wars. In the Golden Deer's good ending, Claude manages to distract Nemesis long enough for Nobumasa to finish him off for good by delivering a brutal yet effective hay maker, smashing his heart to bits. Church of Seiros * "YOU...have got to be kidding me...." - Nobumasa upon hearing that Flayn's Seteth's daughter. Without knowing that Rhea is Seiros, she joins the Church in hopes to find answers to her visions. Realizing that Rhea is actually Seiros, Nobumasa decides to leave before things get out of hand. She willingly sides with Edelgard during the Tomb incident, hoping that she can find some way to avoid becoming Sothis' Vessel. In the Church of Seiros' ending, leaving little options, to Edelgard's horror, Nobumasa absorbs Sothis' heart, acquires the Sword of the Creator, and succumbs to becoming Sothis' vessel Final Vent * "Seiros...your obsession has made you a monster...which is why....I WILL DESTROY YOU AND SAVE FODLAN FROM YOUR CLUTCHES!" - Nobumasa's boast before the final battle Regardless of the route you choose, it will lead up to the final chapter. From there, Nobumasa has to face off against Seiros, who somehow found a way into the present and kidnapped her mentor, Motoharu Kikkawa. She, along with Blyeth, Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude, all of the houses, and, surprisingly, Nemesis, set off to the fires of Fhirdiad. Nobumasa was shocked that the pre Red Canyon Nemesis showed up to help her defeat Seiros. Just as Nobumasa almost sacrifices herself to defeat Seiros, Hideie Ukita shows up to even the odds. A Dangerous Reality Arriving at Fortune City Upon discovering that her sister, Nobushige Sanada, was stranded in Fortune City along with the newest arrival, which is her mentor's master Tamenobu Tsugaru, Nobumasa sets off to Fortune City Mother Knows Best A Strange new World In order to find more allies, Nobumasa tags along with Mamako Oosuki on their adventure Alicization Crisis (TO BE ADDED) Part 2: The Bloodline/Crossroad Civil War Destruction of Jianye (TO BE ADDED) War of the Worlds (TO BE ADDED) Destruction of Jianye Nobumasa was among the many helpers taking care of the surviving residents of Karakura Town after Team RWBY's attack and destruction of the town. Part 3: Post War The war was over and peace has been restored in the multiverse, but Nobumasa's journey is not over. Return to Atlas Nobumasa is forced to tag along with Sun Deng, Motoharu Kikkawa and Terumasa Ikeda to Atlas once again as part of Ironwood's request. Part 4: Timeskip (TO BE ADDED) Part 5: Reunion (TO BE ADDED) Theme * Shining Guardian - Nobumasa's theme (Sung by Naoto Fuga) Voice Actors * Michiko Kaiden - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5 Ultimate (Japanese) * Wendy Schaal - Samurai Warriors Crossroads, Heroes of Three Houses, A Dangerous Reality (English) Trivia * Nobumasa's weapon is actually Huang Zhong's DLC weapon from Dynasty Warriors 9. The reason why was because of the latter getting a sword with all of his old moveset. Her getting the Fang Bow is a major reference to her parents, Nobuyuki and Ina (The latter having a bow while the former having a dual blade similar to Cao Pi) * Nobumasa looks similar to Shamir from Fire Emblem Three Houses with the difference being her clothes, hair and eye color. Personality wise, however, she is similar to Kaoru Ichijou from Kamen Rider Kuuga. Her DLC outfit is similar to his outfit from said show. Her black and white hair is a major reference to both her parents. *It's been revealed that Nobumasa's fighting style is a variation of the Chinese Pao Chui, despite that it's stance is similar to Agito *Because of Fire Emblem Three Houses, the canon ending contradicts Nobumasa's role after Heroes of Three Houses. However, because she appeared in A Dangerous Reality, and her saying that she came back from meeting Dimitri, it's safe to say that the Blue Lions' good ending is possibly canon. This is debatable, however, when it was revealed in Mother Knows Best that Nobumasa saved Fodlan from Seiros after she defeated her the first time around, indicating that the Black Eagles route is canon. Word of God eventually confirmed that the Blue Lions' route is the canon one due to Dimitri joining the crew for a while. *Nobumasa can be similar to Chuck Greene from Dead Rising. Both of them care for their loved ones greatly and both of them risk their own lives for their safety. Unlike Chuck, Nobumasa is only skilled with basic weapons, like Frank West. *Nobumasa is the most recurring character out of the Journey crew, appearing in seven of the ten chapters. *Nobumasa's theme sounds similar to both Buff Bryant's theme from Time Crisis 2 and Believe Yourself from Naoto Fuga. *Since Nobumasa first debuted on the Nintendo Switch, she didn't make an appearance on Playstation 4 and Xbox One until A Dangerous Reality. *As a result of transition to a new game engine in Crossroads 2, Nobumasa is modeled after Minami Tsukui, who's known as the actress who played Yoko Minato in Kamen Rider Gaim.